femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moth (Batman)
' Moth' is a moll/henchwoman to the Riddler in the live action 60s Batman tv show. She is played by Linda Gaye Scott. Apperas in Batman (USA 1966 - 8. ABC network) The Ring of Wax Give 'Em the Axe The Story The Riddler (Frank Gorshin) smuggles a ring of a revolutionary new Universal Wax Solvent, capable of eating through anything. After getting it into the country he hides it inside a wax statue of Batman, which is intended for display at Madame Soleil's Wax Museum. In place of the wax Batman statue is a wax replica of the Riddler. At the statues unveiling, Riddler subsequently sprays the attending audience with a gun filled with paint, while a tape recorder announces two riddles. Inside his hideout at the Kandle Lite Kandle Factory, the Riddler and his henchgirl, Moth, melt the Batman figure into a vat of boiling wax; Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward) solve the puzzles and arrive at the Gotham City Public Library and find the Riddler and his henchmen, Tallow (Joe E. Tata) and Matches (Michael Greene), attempting to steal a rare book on the lost treasure of the Incas from the vault with the use of the solvent. A battle breaks out, but the Prince of Puzzles uses his Doctor Riddler's Instant Forever-Stick Invisible Wax Emulsion to glue two heroes’ feet to the floor. This enables the Riddler and his gang to escape with the book! Moth - appearance, character and role in the story -''' Moth is a sexy and beautiful blonde in her 20s, who wears a purple catsuit and cape. She is a typical henchwoman and girly, interested in being rich and excited to commit crime but very cowardly. Like a real life Moth..she went too near to a flame..and got "burned!" '''Weapons None Fate Moth attempts to flee cowardly, only to fall backwards into the Maiden's Bath where she is then trapped by Batman to be picked for the police, much to her shock. When they arrive she tries to talk Batman out of her arrest by saying she has learned her lesson "crime doesn't pay", but Batman tells her that she learned her lesson too late by going far into Riddler's scheme; "Moths who hang around candles are bound to be burned." She is then taken away. Viewpoint. Moth is a typical henchwoman, only there to be pretty and not a competent villainess. Although she enjoys crime, she is cowardly and learns the hard way that crime does not pay. Trivia * Linda Gaye Scott appeared as the henchwoman Vama in the 1967 two part episode "Invasion From Outer Space" for the TV series "The Green Hornet". * The Riddler had many other molls and accomplices in the Batman series, including: ** Molly, the moll who danced the Batusi with Batman, appeared in the 1966 back to back episodes "Hi Diddle Riddle" and "Smack in the Middle". She was played by Jill St. John. ** Mousey, who disguised herself as a schoolgirl and is a member of the River Rats. Mousey appeared in the back to back episodes "A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away" and "When the Rat's Away the Mice will Play". She was played by Susan Silo. ** Pauline, who was the sexy henchwoman in the 1966 back to back episodes "Death in Slow Motion" and "The Riddler's False Notion". Pauline was played by Sherry Jackson. ** The Siren, who was also known as Lorelei Circe. She appeared in the back to back episodes "Ring Around the Riddler" and "The Wall of the Siren". She was played by Joan Collins. ** Anna Gram (Batman), was one of the toughest henchwomen. After the fight she tried to run away, had a closer grappling with Chief O'Hara and kicks Robin. She appeared in the back to back episodes "Batman's Anniversary" and "A Riddling Controversy" and was played by Deanna Lund. screenshot_51739.jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-09 at 07.39.41.png|A sexy Moth spies for the Riddler screenshot_51740.jpg screenshot_51741.jpg screenshot_51755.jpg screenshot_51745.jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-09 at 07.40.39.png|Moth smiles as Batman and Robin are about to meet their fate screenshot_51758.jpg screenshot_51744.jpg screenshot_51742.jpg screenshot_51743.jpg screenshot_51756.jpg screenshot_51746.jpg Moth_01-1-.jpg screenshot_51747.jpg screenshot_51748.jpg IMG_3179.JPG|I don't know about you, Riddler honey, but I'm getting out of here! Screen Shot 2016-11-09 at 07.36.02.png|Upon attempting to escape Moth stumbles into the Maidens Bath screenshot_51749.jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-09 at 07.35.02.png|With a pained expression on her face and heels in the air, Moth falls to defeat into the aptly named Maidens Bath screenshot_51750.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-01-17_at_10.04.46.png|As one door closes, a shocked Moth realizes that so will the other one and she will be encased in The Maidens Bath Moth is captured.jpg|Moth is captured. screenshot_51751.jpg Moth arrested.jpg|Moth gets hauled away to jail. Moth_1.jpg|A sexy Moth looks shocked as she is hoisted out of the Maidens Bath by Batman and Chief O'Hara Moth_2.jpg|After her pleading fails, the reality hits Moth that she is going to jail for a long time Screen Shot 2016-07-20 at 09.28.26.png|Moth begs for mercy screenshot_51753.jpg screenshot_51752.jpg Moth_3.jpg|With a final glance back at her captor, Moth is marched off to jail screenshot_51754.jpg screenshot_51757.jpg Category:1960s Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Cape Category:Comical Defeat Category:Coward Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nail Polish Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Full Bodysuit